


Wystawa

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, F/M, Gen, PTSD, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Therapy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy radzi sobie z przeszłością na swój sposób, Dean Thomas również.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wystawa

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na forum Mirriel w 2008 roku, zbetowany przez niezastąpioną **Marchew**. Część mojego powojennego uniwersum, kompatybilna z innymi opowiadaniami mojego autorstwa.

Pierwszy obraz przedstawiał zamek na skraju klifu. Strzeliste wieże pięły się ku nocnemu niebu, niczym próbujące sięgnąć gwiazd ręce. W dole fale jeziora wściekle uderzały o strome zbocze. Ciemną jak atrament, smoliście gęstą wodę wąską smugą rozświetlały promienie księżyca. Coś migotało pod powierzchnią — czy to macki czającego się w głębinie potwora czy złudzenie?

Na drugim płótnie — las, najbardziej niezwykły, jaki można było sobie wyobrazić. Pnie jego drzew skręcały się fantastycznie. Ich guzowate gałęzie wypełniały przestrzeń tak szczelnie, że zajmowały dosłownie każdy skrawek przestrzeni, nie pozostawiając miejsca na nic innego. A jednak w splątanych korzeniach coś się kryło — wielkie i włochate…

— Interesująca wystawa, panie Thomas — powiedział z uznaniem nobliwie wyglądający starszy pan. Stojący obok ciemnoskóry mężczyzna podziękował skinieniem głowy. — Dobrze dobrane obrazy, ekspozycja spójna, jakby opowiadał pan jakąś historię...

— Swego czasu byłem ilustratorem — odpowiedział skromnie malarz.

— Ilustratorem! Ach tak, widać wyraźne wyniesione z ilustratorstwa doświadczenie, Dean... Mogę panu mówić Dean?

Dean Thomas zamrugał, lekko zdezorientowany. Ale czy mógłby czegokolwiek odmówić jednemu z najbardziej wpływowych krytyków w Londynie, człowiekowi, który będzie recenzował jego wystawę?

— Oczywiście, panie Rutherford. — Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

— Świetnie, świetnie! — Ucieszył się staruszek. — A czym się głównie zajmowałeś, Dean?

— Literaturą dziecięcą.

— Literaturą dziecięcą! — Krytyk miał denerwujący zwyczaj powtarzania ostatnich słów rozmówcy, jakby się chciał upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał. — Tak myślałem, dokładnie tak myślałem, oglądając pańskie prace, Dean — skłamał.

W centrum kolejnego obrazu, krąg zakapturzonych postaci. Każdą spowijały czarne, sute szaty, twarz każdej skryta za groteskową maską. Ręka jednej z nich, ściskająca coś na kształ magicznej różdżki, wyciągnięta była w kierunku skulonego wewnątrz kręgu strzępka człowieka. Strzępek miał rozszerzone strachem oczy i usta rozwarte do niemego krzyku.

_... brudnej krwi, Thomas. Brudnej, szlamowatej krwi. Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie chcę się pobrudzić..._

— Silna ekspresja — mruczał do siebie starszy pan, kiwając siwą głową. — Niezwykła, realistyczna faktura. Niecodzienna kompozycja przestrzeni…

Następne malowidło było uosobieniem najgorszych dziecięcych koszmarów. Ze spowijającego cmentarz mroku wyłaniała się chorobliwie blada, łysa czaszka, w której gorzała para czerwonych oczu. Gadzie nozdrza, usta jak paskudna blizna, białe pająki dłoni — tak mogłaby wyglądać sama śmierć. Lecz zamiast kosy, w kościstej dłoni kawałek wypolerowanego drewna. Na ramieniu, zamiast kruka, jadowicie zielony wąż.

_Mugole nie są ludźmi. Zostało naukowo udowodnione, że to człekokształny gatunek małpy, dla którego naśladowanie ludzkich zachowań stanowi mechanizm obronny. Potwierdzają to prowadzone w gniazdach Mugoli badania. Zapiszcie temat... Tak, Thomas? Masz coś do dodania?_

Stary krytyk kiwał głową i mamrotał.

Na kolejnym obrazie — doskonała personifikacja strachu. Niby była na nim tylko ręka, ale najobrzydliwsza z możliwych. Chuda, porowata i nadgniła, wyciągała się chciwie w kierunku patrzącego, jakby zaraz miała wydostać się z ograniczającego ją płótna i chwycić go za gardło.

Staruszek cofnął się o krok.

— Jak żywa, na Boga, jak żywa!

Dean uśmiechnął się gorzko, przed oczami jego wyobraźni niekończące się rzędy portretów, które  _naprawdę_  żyły...

Potrząsnął ciemną głową, odpędzając od siebie wspomnienia tak, jak odgania się natrętne owady. To już przeszłość — ruchome obrazy, magiczne schody, spełniające życzenia komnaty, średniowieczne zamki. Minęło dzieciństwo pełne latających mioteł i mitologicznych stworów i młodość przeżyta w cieniu wielkiej wojny.

— Nieprawdaż, Dean?

— Tak, panie Rutherford.

To już przeszłość, czas dokonany, do tej samej rzeki nie wejdzie po raz drugi. A jeśli niczego już nie da się zmienić, to po co torturować się wspomnieniami? Dlaczego nie zapomnieć i nie zacząć wszystkiego od nowa? 

Kolejne malowidło przedstawiało korytarz, a na nim równo ułożone, jedno obok drugiego, ciała — ich  kończyny rozrzucone bezwładnie, niewidzące oczy wpatrzone w sufit. Lecz dookoła ani śladu krwi. To nie trupy, lecz rzucone w kąt przez znudzone dziecko lalki.

Wszyscy dookoła wmawiali mu, że od przeszłości nie da się uciec. Trzeba nauczyć się z nią żyć, mówili. Jak? — pytał Dean, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jak żyć pośród ludzi, których sam widok przywodził na myśl wszystkie doznane krzywdy? Jak wciąż korzystać z siły, która mogła sprowadzić na drugiego człowieka tyle cierpienia?

Ostatnie płótno jest zaskakująco skromne, wręcz ascetyczne w formie. Na białym tle tylko jeden znak, atramentowoczarny symbol — czaszka, z której rozwartych szczęk wysuwa się zamiast języka wąż.

_Wracaj do Mugoli, szlamo!_

To już przeszłość. Mówili, że nie można od niej uciec, ale Dean... Dean ją przechytrzył. Zrobił dokładnie to, czego się po nim nie spodziewano i wrócił tam, skąd przyszedł, tam, gdzie było jego miejsce — do  _prawdziwego_  świata. Do świata, który znał i rozumiał, w którym przeszłość nie mogła go dosięgnąć.

— Zgadza się pan ze mną, Dean?

— Jak najbardziej, panie Rutherford.

Na początku nie było łatwo — obrazy z przeszłości wracały do niego w snach. Każdej nocy budził się zlany potem, osłaniając oczy przed oślepiającym, zielonym światłem. Kolejne wspomnienia, niczym klatki filmowe, przesuwały mu się przed oczami.

— ... niezmiernie miło, Dean. — Stary krytyk uścisnął mu rękę. — Myślę, że wernisaż był udany. Pana prace uważam za obiecujące, więc mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy.

— Ja również, panie Rutherford.

Raz wyśnił Hogwart, dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętał. Nie wiedział, co kierowało jego ręką, gdy tuż po przebudzeniu, ledwo przytomny po źle przespanej nocy, sięgnął po ołówek i naszkicował naprędce swój sen. Gdy skończył, spojrzał krytycznie na rysunek, po czym zmiął go w kulkę i wrzucił do kosza.

Następnej nocy,  chyba po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, spał spokojnie.

Dean przechadzał się wolnym krokiem między gośćmi, uśmiechał się, przyjmował gratulacje —  i tak aż do późnego wieczoru, kiedy pożegnał ostatnich zwiedzających. Wychodząc, spojrzał na wystawę jeszcze raz —  w sercu poczuł znajomy, od lat ignorowany, ucisk — po czym, zamknąwszy drzwi, wyszedł prosto w deszczową, londyńską noc.

I jak zawsze, im bardziej oddalał się od obrazów, tym większy ogarniał go spokój, bo wiedział, że zostawia za sobą nie tylko płótna, ale i swoje dawne życie. Dean nigdy by nie pomyślał, że lekarstwem na prześladujące go koszmary może być to, co i tak robił najlepiej. Wymalowywał więc swoją przeszłość, więził wspomnienia na papierze i płótnie, by nie mogły go dosięgnąć w snach. Już nie musiał bać się nocy — od dziewiętnastu lat spał spokojnie.

Zamknąwszy przeszłość w sali londyńskiego domu kultury, mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu, gdzie czekała na niego żona z synem. Dean, jak co wieczór, jeszcze w progu zrzuci z siebie mokry płaszcz i zzuje przesiąknięte wodą buty. Julia pocałuje go lekko w policzek, a Christopher — jedenastoletnia trąba powietrzna — wpadnie w jego objęcia.

— Dean? — Jeszcze nie zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania, a już usłyszał dobiegający z kuchni głos Julii. — To ty? Jak się udał wernisaż? Nie zgadniesz, co tu się dzisiaj działo...

— Tato! — Chris rzucił się na niego z prędkością małej torpedy. — Nie uwierzysz! Jak cię nie było, do salonu wleciała sowa, prawdziwa sowa! I przyniosła mi list...

— Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, musisz to sam zobaczyć...

— ... a potem odleciała! A w tym liście napisali...

— ... kompletny nonsens! Nie mam pojęcia, o co tu chodzi... Dean, dobrze się czujesz? Strasznie jesteś blady. Nie przeziębiłeś się przypadkiem?

— Tato?

— Dean?

Mówili mu, że tak nie można, że od przeszłości się nie ucieknie.

Mieli rację.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
